


I'm the God of Destruction, Bitch!

by TJB084117



Series: Tony, the Living God (Set) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Mummy (2017)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, God!Tony, Innocent Loki, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJB084117/pseuds/TJB084117
Summary: Thanos kneeled in front of Stark and bowed down. “Mistress, you are here. I apologized for not recognizing you. I want to present this lovely sacrifice of a planet to you as a sign of my amorous of you.”“Yeah, just nope.” The billionaire crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in annoyance. “I’m taken, Tinky winky and God of Death is my brother. He didn't like you either. Since this is my planet, please kindly take your ass off of here, teletuby.”OrWhat happen when Tony, who inherited the God of Destruction's power refused Thanos armorous advances?





	I'm the God of Destruction, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last installation of this series. Just write it today actually after getting some inspiration. So I hope you enjoy it.

“Interesting,” Loki said as he walked towards the blonde haired man. He was just dropping Selvig on top of the tower and decided to take a stroll around the penthouse.

As he walked inside the apartment, he noticed a worn out older man sitting with his head facing up towards the ceiling, on the sitting area. He had an empty beautiful cup and saucer abandoned on his lap. The mortal’s eyes were closed as if he accidentally slept without intending too.

The human intrigued him. Loki was never one to be easily fascinated about someone as useless and short-lived as a mortal man. Yet, this particular being was interesting.

He could feel a powerful magic swirling around the man, like a protective aura that’s going to bite Loki, the second he intended to touch the man with any negative intention. On the other hand, the magic itself didn’t feel like it was coming from the mortal. It seemed old and ancient, similar or even more intense than the Mad Titan’s.

The God got closer to the aura, cautious with his distance. He was hoping to examine the man from a short range until the decision was taken from him. As if there was an invisible warning, the mortal startled and immediately opened his eyes.

Loki must have triggered its warning bell, since he was definitely still in ten steps range from the human.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” The mortal looked at him suspiciously. Slowly, he put his cup on the table and moved a hand behind his back. Perhaps reaching for his weapon.

“I am Loki of Asgard and I…” the man put a hand up, to stop him in the middle of his monologue.

_How dare he! Who does he think he is to stop the great Loki from fulfilling his glorious purpose?!_

“Are you here for Tony?” He cocked an eyebrow, looking just seconds away from seeming incredulous. “If you are, you need to go. This is a private property. Tony doesn’t take kindly to people who intrude his personal living space.”

“I do not care…”

Brows furrowing deeply, the human sighed as if he was trying to talk to a young godling instead of facing a mighty sorcerer God. He was trying to reason with Loki. The God didn’t know either he was amused or burned with a passion to blow this man to Helheim.

“Get out of here while you still can.” The mortal warned him. “If Mr. Jarvis sees you, he would call Tony home and I won’t be able to stop him from doing horrible things to you.”

“Ah, you mean the spirit of the house?” The taller God straightened up, looking pompous like the time he first succeeded in killing his first beast in a hunt. “Agent Barton had informed me about the intelligent soul, thus I have disabled him.”

The wide-eyed expression suited the man well. Loki was beyond joy to have finally put the man on his rightful place, under the sole of his footwear. Yet, the next words coming out of the man threw Loki from keeping his upper hand.

“You should run,” and the human narrowed his eyes, expression changed cold. “I would kill you myself, mate before Tony got his hands on you. Nobody messes with JARVIS.”

Before he could replied or defend himself with his scepter, the magician could feel pain blooming on his left shoulder. Loki looked at the gun on the human’s hand. The God was taken aback by the wound more because his magic failed to stop the weapon from assaulting him rather than the pain itself.

“Do you like this?” The human didn’t growl, but the warning behind the question was enough to made Loki wary. “Tony designed this specifically for me. Very silent and I have 29 more holes to put in you, duff.”

The second bullet was planted on his elbow without warning. Hissing his pain, Loki ducked. He was prepared for the next attack, and used the energy from his scepter to attack the mortal.

An unseen barrier bounced his beam and hitting the wall instead. Loki knew there was a possibility that the mortal was protected, but the God had the mind stone with him. Its power was one of the strongest in the universe. Thus it should have penetrated the magical barrier protecting the human.

_What kind of magic is it that is protecting this mere older mortal? What kind of being possessed such a tremendous power?_

***

It wasn’t a long fight. Tony came soon after the beams of light from that foreign weapon hit him for the fifth time. Mr. Jarvis ethereal spirit followed from behind, looking wise and calm as always.

His husband’s eyes have turned into his God’s eyes. Four years since he became a god, Tony had reached a point where he could control most of his power. The split eyes were the first thing he got a handle at, thankfully. It was getting to a point where Tony had to continuously wore a pair of sunglasses every time he went outside.

In the four years since they’ve been together, their relationship went through their own ups and downs, didn’t even count the supernatural bollocks into the calculation. It was a sure concoction towards disaster with both of them being dominant and stubborn. Yet, in the end, John wouldn’t change a thing. He was now happily married for two years to this wonderful but not so human billionaire.

“Baby, are you okay?” Tony soon enveloped him inside his arms. It never got old to be inside his husband’s protective embrace.

“I’m fine, honey,” he put his face between Tony’s shoulder and neck, inhaling the smell of oil, musk and desert that was his lover. “Your charm protected me.”

His husband chocked on a chuckle, pulling their bodies closer. “You freaked me out when Jarvis told me that the crazy psychopath God was in the tower.”

“Which Jarvis?”

“Both of us, master John,” mr. Jarvis informed him. “The moment the tower was invaded, JARVIS alerted master Stark. I stayed hidden as young master instructed. We apologized on the late rescue.”

“It’s fine,” John shrugged. “It’s not like I can’t handle him.”

Pulling away, the Egyptian God pressed his lips softly on John’s. “I know you can. But not to underestimate you, honey, I will take over for now. After all, he is a magical bag of cats, and I’m the magical expert here.” He winked.

“Break a leg, dear,” John stepped back, turning around towards the kitchen.

_Might as well made a cuppa._

***

When Steve arrived at the tower with his ride, he was expecting a fight with Loki, or the so called Alien army. With Barton’s keen sight, the trio moved up to the top of the tower, where Professor Selvig and the strange machine were located.

The second they opened the door to the top of the tower, a giant beam shot onto the sky, creating a deep dark hole. The professor wasn’t alone on the roof. Stark was also there, standing next to him. He wasn’t wearing his suit at all. It was a great wonder to them that the man just suddenly missing from the Helicarrier. Nobody saw him leave, but the suit was also missing. He only left them a note that said ‘Loki, My Tower.’

“Stark, are you insane?” The captain shouted as tiny specks coming out of the dark hole in the sky. _It’s like the end of  world._

The arrogant billionaire just wailed his arm around, still looking up towards the portal, casually saying,” Relax, old man. They wouldn’t get far.”

Barton shouted hysterically at the genius, aiming his arrow up there. “Did you have a screw loose man? They’re getting to the ci…”

Before he could finish his sentence, the aliens or Chitauris with their flying transportations hit an invisible barriers and destroyed on impact.

“That is not possible,” Romanoff said in disbelief.

“Don’t worry guys.” Stark put a hand over his forehead, blocking the sunlight from his sight. “Doctor Selvig here can close the portal with Loki’s scepter.” He continued before anyone could stop him. “I just need to take a peak at the big boss up there.”

“What are you yapping about, Stark?” The blonde agent aimed his arrow at the billionaire now. “Close the fucking portal now. Did Loki make you do this? Where is he? Did you hide him somewhere?”

“Calm down, Barton.” Steve put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure mr. Stark here has a good reason.”

The red-headed agent was slowly pointing her gun at ironman as well. “Captain, we have to take account on Stark being compromised.”

“Hold your horses, spy.” He looked away from the portal in the sky, and directed his gaze at them. Humor was gone from his feature and his eyes… They weren’t his normal brown eyes or even blue like Barton when he was being controlled. Their still the original color of his eyes, yet they were split into two.

“Shit, he got him alright.” Barton almost jumped when he saw Tony’s eyes.

“Language, soldier,” Rogers barked. “Stark, explain.”

“I’m not…” Something came over Stark, and he was back to looking at the portal. “Ah, our guest is here.”

“ **Who are you, mortal?”**

Hovering above them was an ugly purple creature sat in a hovering metal seat above them. He was as big as hulk, but the way he speak, spoke of his intelligence. He had a few wrinkles under his eyes, yet they portrayed such an ancient soul. An ancient evil.

“I thought you want to meet me, darling,” Stark mocked condescendingly. "Well not me precisely,  but you did challenge my planet."

“ **I am Thanos, the destroyer and I do not…”** The purple monster stopped immediately and he jumped from his seat onto the roof with a loud crack. Soon, he kneeled in front of Stark and bowed down. **“Mistress, you are here. I apologize for not recognizing you. I want to present this lovely sacrifice of a planet to you as a sign of my amorous of you.”**

At that moment, Steve was sure he wasn’t the only one with a horrified look on his face. True enough, he saw three identical ghastly and disgusted look from his acquaintances, besides Stark whom simply looked flattered and bored.

“Yeah, just nope.” The billionaire crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in annoyance. “I’m taken, Tinky winky and God of Death is my brother. He didn't like you either. Since this is my planet, please kindly take _your ass_ off of here, teletuby.”

Thanos looked slightly taken aback. He looked even uglier when he got angry and rage at Stark. **“How dare you! I’ve been showering her... Or him with gift after gift of souls.** **Planet after planet I have concurred just so I could show her... Him how much he mean to me.”**

“Well, he like the ‘normal runs its course types of death’ or ‘uups accident happens’ or ‘it’s just fate, better luck next time’. So, stop with the whole genocide thingy, will you?”

“ **I would not be embarrassed by…”** The purple on that monster’s cheek has taken into a full blown violet.

“Oh, you might as well released the people you’ve been tortured that you called daughters. I’m sure they would love a nice looking couple to adopt them or wait…” The billionaire looked thoughtful. “If they’re old enough, just let them go. You should let them leave the nest. Fly away like a bird.”

Steve stiffened up at the powerful pressure he felt from this strange creature. He felt chills down his spine and profusely sweating off of his costume out of fear. Romanoff was looking rather sickly and pale as the genius kept taunting the furious creature. Even Barton looked frightened and seemed about to fall down at any moment. The scientist just hid behind Stark.

“ **This is an insult, I will not stand…”** his hand, the one with a golden gauntlet posed up to strike down on Stark.

But the moment it struck, the billionaire did something unbelievable. He stopped it with his bare hand. “I’m trying to ask you nicely here.”

Suddenly, the war hero felt fear creeping all over his body. He felt so small and frightened even more so than when he faced down bullies or the cold water blasting him when he brought the plane down.

“You have extended your visit for far too long and my patience,” Stark grimaced. “You have imbalanced the scale of life and death for too long of time. By the permission of Osiris, it’s time for you to be stopped… _Permanently_.”

With a little pat of his hand on the gauntlet, Stark let go of his hand and took a step away from him. In a rapid motion, the monster turned very old and wrinkly. His skin sagged, the fat was gone from its body and shortly, the gurgle of a person drowning with his own blood could be heard from Thanos. Soon, he turned into a skull and poof he was dust. Leaving the armor, the metal chair and gauntlet on the cement floor.

Steve was nauseated at what he just saw that he didn’t notice Selvig turning the machine off and the portal disappeared along with the messy debris from the destroyed alien transportation inside the invisible barrier. He didn’t even sure how they all got to the penthouse in the blink of an eye and sat around the counters in a modern industrial kitchen, at least that’s what he thought.

Another surprise was in store. The space brothers were there along with Doctor Banner who looked tired with a cup of tea in his hand. There's also an old gentleman with light enveloping his whole body and a man either in his late 30s or in his early 40s.

Stark immediately introduced the old gentleman with nice suit as Jarvis, his _butler_ (ghost butler? Dead butler?) and the short blonde haired man as his _husband_.

_A fellow could get marry to another fellow now?_

Then he talked about Loki being mind-controlled like Barton, who the latter accepted grudgingly while Romanoff still looked at the God with what Steve recollect as the look Peggy thrown at him before she shot him with a gun.

After the whole explanation, everybody went quiet and drink their beverages. That is until Romanoff asked the only question that was on most of everybody’s mind in the room.

“You forgot to explain one thing, Stark.” She put her cup down on the counter, calmly pointed her gaze at the man in question. “What are you?”

The man still got his eerie eyes on him and smirked with his arm around his husband (partner? Lover?). “ _Me_? I’m just your normal everyday billionaire part time superhero.”

An irritated look creeping onto the agent’s face. Thank god for his husband.

“ _Tony_.” John said exasperatedly.

“Alright, alright.” Stark kissed his beau’s cheek. “I was cursed in Afghanistan and now I’m a god.”

“Do not humble yourself, Stark.” Loki spoke for the first time. He threw something at the billionaire. It was an apple or what looked like an apple before it landed in Stark’s hand. The fruit turned battered and black with rottenness in a rapid motion.

“Loki,” the genius stated in a tone less voice. “Do not _test_ me.”

The temperature turned colder drastically with an eerie silence. Looking over at Stark, he recognized his expression. The billionaire was looking at the God, the same way as he looked at the purple creature before he killed him. The captain felt suffocated by the atmosphere.

“How many marshmallows do you want, dear?”The Brit held a newly opened bag of soft candies in his hand.

Just like that, Steve felt he could breathe again and the temperature went back to normal. Everybody seemed less tense with the sudden change in Stark’s mood.

“5,” he told John with a gentle smile. “You’re the best husband ever, sweetheart.”

“That’s right!” The archer remarked loudly as if he couldn’t feel the dangerous situation they were in just now. “You’re not like these two.” Pointing at the viking brothers. “You killed that Thanos dude with a tap of your hand, just like that. What the fuck are you, man?”

“Answer the question, dear.” John patted him on his chest.

The genius took a quick swallow of his chocolate before he cocked an eyebrow and answered,“ I’m the _God of Destruction_ , bitch.”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did it quite justice. Kudos if you like it!  
> *someone point to me that Seth is the god of destruction and violence, so i've fixed a couple of things. But basically the story is the same. 
> 
> *Osiris is the god of death, so i just figured that he is not entirely dead when he was killed by Seth in the history of Egypt. Just corporeal and has forgiven Tony(Seth) entirely.
> 
> Yeah, completed!


End file.
